leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Professor Burnet/Anime
Professor Burnet debuted in A Dream Encounter!. She first appeared on television, having won the "Alola Woman of the Year" award and being noted as the first active researcher to win. She was later seen investigating the Altar of the Sunne alongside , Wicke, and , due to Ultra Aura being detected from that location. After returning empty-handed to Aether Paradise, another Ultra Aura signature was detected on Melemele Island, the source being Nebby. As a result, Professor Burnet and the others headed over to 's house. There, she was introduced to and told him about the legend of the Ultra Beasts and the possibility of Nebby being one. In Deceiving Appearances!, Burnet was seen conducting her research at Aether Paradise and met Ash's other classmates for the first time. Burnet stayed at Professor Kukui's house for a sleepover in Night of a Thousand Poses!. While spending time together, she started bonding with Kukui. Following Lusamine's abduction at the hands of , she helped the group in their quest to save her. In Revealing the Stuff of Legend!, as she was on her way to the others at the Altar of the Sunne, she got attacked by a group of wild and , but was saved by Professor Kukui. This, however, caused the two to not make it in time to enter Ultra Space with Ash and the others. Although, she had to stay behind, Burnet still helped out by leaving a marker using a machine, which later allowed Ash and his friends to return to their own world. In The Professors' New Adventure!, she and Kukui got married after the latter had proposed to her. Since their marriage, Burnet has moved in with Kukui and Ash and has made more frequent appearances in the ever since. Starting in A Mission of Ultra Urgency!, Burnet, along with Lusamine and Wicke, would brief Ash and his classmates whenever they embark on a mission as Ultra Guardians. She also often accompanies them when the Ultra Beast gets back into Ultra Space. In Filling the Light with Darkness!, mysterious dark clouds appeared over Alola, leaving all of the adults tired and without motivation. Burnet was first seen lying on the floor, unmotivated to perform her usual field work. She was later seen at Aether Paradise with Lusamine, Wicke, and Faba. After doing some research, they found out that the cause of the incident was a small Ultra Wormhole that was slowly draining Alola's Ultra Aura. Later, at the Altar of the Sunne, she and the others informed the Ultra Guardians of their findings and had them use their Z-Moves to fuel a machine that could disperse the clouds to find out the Ultra Wormhole's location. In the next episode, Burnet and the others witnessed and emerging from the Ultra Wormhole. She was later seen arriving at Melemele Island, along with Lusamine, Wicke, and Faba, after Necrozma had fused with Nebby and had left. She and the others then oversaw Lunala recover in the Ultra Guardians base. Later, after the Ultra Guardians left for Ultra Space with a fully recovered Lunala, Burnet stayed behind at the Ultra Guardians base with Lusamine and Wicke to gather information on UB Black and its connection to " ". She later discovered that UB Black was in fact the Blinding One, who lost its light. She also found out that in order to restore it back to its former self, the light from and , as well as from the people of Alola and their Pokémon, had to be shared with it through prayer. After Wicke managed regain contact with the Ultra Guardians in the next episode, Burnet was able to share her findings with them. She then joined the rest of Alola in sharing their light with Necrozma so it could return to its . After Necrozma returned to its , Burnet watched as the Ultra Guardians, Nebby, and Lunala returned to Alola, alongside Lusamine, Wicke, Faba, and Kukui. In Turning the Other Mask!, Burnet became extremely excited to see the Masked Royal in person at the Hau'oli City. She even blushed in his presence, not knowing he was actually her husband in disguise. In Don't Ignore the Small Stufful!, Burnet headed to Aether Paradise. There, she realized that she had forgotten to take her lunchbox, and assigned and to retrieve it at her home. In No Stone Unturned!, Burnet and Kukui gave Ash advice on how to improve his 's strength, by taking him back to the place where they met and themselves to become stronger. Professor Burnet/Anime/Pokémon|Pokémon Professor Burnet/Anime/Voice actors|Voice actors